Prinzessin Cadance
Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza, kurz Cadance, ist ein Alihorn und Regentin des Kristall-Königreiches aus Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1. Persönliches thumb|Prinzessin Cadance hört sich den Gesang der Vögel an, den Fluttershy bereits geprobt hatte. Prinzessin Cadance besitzt eine liebe und nette Persönlichkeit. Nichts desto Trotz stellt sie sich mutig und entschlossen jedem entgegen der das Land bedroht. Sie versprüht eine Aura der Liebe und Zuneigung und kann so andere Ponys wieder zusammen bringen. In ihren Teenejahren jobbte sie als Fohlensitterin, unter anderem war Twilight Sparkel eine ihrer Schützlinge. Cadance wurde ursprünglich als Pegasus geboren und hat es in ihrer frühen Jugend zum Alihorn und damit zur Prinzessin geschafft. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 2 thumb|Junge Cadance und Twilight beim Singen und Tanzen in Twilights Erinnerung In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 erinnert sich Twilight wie sie in ihrer Kindheit Zeit mit Candance verbrachte. Unter anderem löst Cadance mit ihrer Magie einen Streit zwischen Lucky Clover und Wild Fire auf. In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 wurde Twilight von Chrysalis, die sich als Cadance ausgibt, in die Höhlen unter Canterlot verfrachtet. Dort trifft sie auf die echte Cadance, hält sie aber für die Böse. Erst durch den Kinderreim erkennt Twilight ihre alte Fohlensitterin. Zusammen machen sich die Freundinnen auf den Ausgang zu finden. Dort stehen sie Chrysalis Brautjungfern gegen über die sie nicht durch lassen wollen. Prinzessin Celestia will gerade die Vermählung durchführen als Twilight rein stürmt und die echte Cadance mitbringt. An den Brautjungfern sind sie vorbeigekommen in dem Cadance einen Blumenstrauß wegwarf dem die Jungfern naturgetreu nach sprangen. Chrysalis gibt ihre Tarnung auf. Cadance erklärt den Anwesenden das sie ein Wechselpony ist das die Gestalt eines Ponys annimmt das geliebt wird und diese Liebe ernährt sie. Da überschlagen sich die Ereignisse Die Wechselponys greifen an, Der Schutzzauber von Shining Armor, der total unter Chrysalis Kontrolle steht bricht zusammen und Celestia wird von der Königin, die von Shinings Liebe für Cadance gestärkt wurde, besiegt. Während die Mane 6 versuchen an die Elemente der Harmonie zu kommen wird Cadance von den Wechselponys bei Shining Armor festgeklebt. Nun werden die Mane 6, die von den Wechselponys abgefangen wurden rein gebracht. Chrysalis kostet ihren Triumph aus und sieht ihren Truppen beim Einmarsch zu. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt Twilight um Cadance los zu machen. Es gelingt ihr Shining Armor aus seiner Trance zu hohlen und mit vereinten Kräften können sie die Wechselponys vertreiben.Nun steht der richtige Hochzeit nichts mehr im Wege, die perfekt abläuft. Zum Schluss fährt Das Brautpaar den Flitterwochen entgegen. Staffel 3 In Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 wurden Cadance und Shining Armor ins Kristall-Königreich vorgeschickt um es vor Sombra zu schützen. Als die Mane 6 eintreffen hält Cadance den König mit ihrer Lichtmagie aus dem Reich raus. Doch verlangt ihr das alles ab, sie Schläft und ist kaum noch und da Sombra Shinings Magie blockiert hat kann er seinen Schutzzauber nicht wirken. Die Mane 6 helfen so gut sie können bei ihren Recherchen stößt Twilight in den Unterlagen auf einen Kristalljahrmarkt und ein Kristallherz, erfährt aber erst später das letzteres es ein magisches Artefakt ist. Als sie das mit Cadance und Shining bespricht erleidet Cadance einen Schwächeanfall und Sombra greift an. In Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 nutzt Sombra einen Schwächeanfall von Cadance zum Angriff aus. Doch kann sie sich wieder berappeln und ihre Magie wieder aufbauen, aber ein Teil von Sombras Horn bleibt im Königreich und schlägt Wurzel. Einige Zeit Später ist Cadance am Ende ihrer Kräfte und Sombra dringt ein. Inzwischen haben Spike und Twilight das echte Kristallherz im Palastturm gefunden. Um es noch rechtzeitig zu Cadance zu bringen springt Spike, getrieben von einer Falle Sombras, vom Turm runter. Shingin Armor entdeckt ihn und hebt Cadance hoch, die beim Anblick neue Hoffnung Schöpft und ihre Flügel aufstellt. Aber auch Sombra hat das Herz entdeckt und versucht es zu bekommen. In diesem Moment schleudert Shining Cadance mit aller kraft in die Luft und sie kann sowohl Spike als auch das Herz abfangen. Sie landen Bei den Kristallponys denen Cadance zuruft das sie das Licht und die Liebe in ihnen nutzen sollen damit Sombra keinen Zutritt hat. Es funktioniert und die Magie des Herzens zerschlägt Sombra in tausend Stücke. Nach dem sich die Lage normalisiert verabschieden Cadance und Shining die Mane 6 aus dem Königreich. In Die Equestria-Spiele reisen die Mane 6 ins Kristall-Königreich um bei seiner Bewerbung als Austragungsort für die Equestria-Spiele zu helfen. Prinzessin Cadance treffen sie in einem Schönheitsalon die ihnen die Behandlungen wärmstens empfiehlt. Da bringt Quicksilver zwei Nachrichten. Erstens: Cadances Stylisten hat sich erkältet und kann nicht kommen weil sie die Prinzessin nicht anstecken will. Zweitens soll die Inspektorin des Equestria-Spiele-Komitees mit dem nächsten Zug eintreffen. Während sich Rarity um Cadance Zeremonienfrisur kümmert, versuchen die restlichen Mane 6 die Inspektorin vom Königreiche zu überzeugen. Rarity hat zwar zu kämpfen doch bekommt sie es hin. In genau dem Momment treffen Cadance und Miss Harshwhinny die zu erste ihrem Ärger Luft macht, Die Mane 6 haben sie mit eine gewissen Miss Peachbottom verwechselt und keiner hat sie beachtet. Aber da sie sich inzwischen mit Miss Peachbottom unterhalten konnte und die nur gutes zu berichten hatte spricht sie dem Kristall-Königreich die Equestria-Spiele zu. Was Cadance den Kristallponys verkündet. In Prinzessin Twilight ist Cadance bei Twilights Krönung anwesend. Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls reisen die Mane 6 zu einem offiziellen Anlass ins Kristall-Königreich. Nach dem Sunset Shimmer Twilights Krone gestohlen hat. Macht Cadance ihr nochmal klar wie wiechtg es ist das sie die Krone zurückholt, weil ohne sie die Elemente der Harmonie nicht genutzt werden können. Bei ihrer erfolgreichen Rückkehr werden Twilight und Spike von ihren Freunden in Empfang genommen. Als Twiligth sich nach einer Wache erkundigt mit der sie gerade zusammen gestoßen ist, verrät ihr Cadance das der Pegasus Flash heißt und ist ihrer seits neugierig ob sie ihn schon kennt. Staffel 4 in Drei ist Einer zu viel wollen Cadacne und Twilight etwas zeit miteinander verbringen, da taucht Discord auf der die beiden zur Begrüßung erst mal anniest. Zum Glück kann Cadence noch rechtzeitig eine magische Gesundheitskuppel errichten. Discord hat sich die Blaue Grippe eingefangen und möchte von Twilight gepflegt werden so lange Fluttershy verreist ist. Auf ihrer suche nach einem Heilmittel fällt Discord eine seltene Blume am Rande Equestrias ein. Da er aber den Weg nicht beschreiben kann muss er es ihnen zeigen und spannt die Prinzessinnen vor seinen fliegenden Altar ein. Als die Schwägerinnen die Hochhaus große Blume pflücken werden sie von einem Tatzelwurm angegriffen der mit seinen Tentakeln erst Cadance und dann Twilight erwischt. Die zwei könne den Wurm schließlich zurückdrängen und mit der Blume verschwinden. Bei ihrer Rückkeher erwischen sie Discord bei einem Freudentänzchen und erkennen das er nur Simuliert hat. Er wollte ganz einfach sehen ob Twilight für ihn bis an ende Equestrias gehen würde und ihnen neben bei den Tag versauen. Aber für Cadance war es ein toller Tag. Das leben im Kristall-Königreich ist wundervoll aber bisweilen doch etwas vorhersehbar. Da taucht plötzlich der Tatzelwurm wieder auf, mitten im angriff muss er niesen und verschwinde daraufhin wieder. Die Prinzessinnen waren noch durch Cadance Kuppel geschützt doch Discord hat die volle Ladung ab bekommen und wird wirklich krank. Cadance und Twilight bringen ihn nach Ponyville wo sich Fluttershy um ihn kümmern kann. In Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) finden die Equestria-Spiele im Kristall-Königreich statt und Cadance bittet Spike, der von den Kristallponys als Held gefeiert wird (Siehe Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2), die Fackel zu entzündend. Doch den Drachen packt das Lampenfieber und er kann nicht Feuer spucken. Cadance ist schwer in Sorge das er es nicht schafft. Heimlich zündet Twilight die Fackel an. Nach dem Spike die Zuschauer und die Spiele vor einem abstürzendem Eisklotz gerettet hat bedankt sich die Prinzessin bei ihm mit. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 1 ist das Kristall-Königreich Gastgeber eines Diplomatentreffens. Als es Twilight frustriert das sie scheinbar keine Aufgabe hat muntert Cadance sie mit den Anderen Prinzessinnen wieder auf. In der Nach hat Celestia eine warnende Vision und berichtet mit Luna den Jüngeren Prinzessinnen von den Geschehnissen bei Tireks erstem Auftauchen. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 2 nach dem Discord sich mit Tirek verbündet hat, überträgt Cadance zusammen mit den Anderen Prinzessinnen ihre Magie auf Twilight um sie Tireks Zugriff zu entziehen. Später wird die entkräftete Cadance mit Celestia und Luna von Tirek in den Tartarus verbannt. Als die Regenbogen-Magie die Ordnung wiederherstellt kommen alle Prinzessinnen frei. Staffel 5 In Lebensentscheidungen sind Shining und Cadance zur Hochzeit von Matilda und Cranky eingeladen. Dabei kann er einfach nicht aufhören zu heulen trotz aller Bemühungen Cadance ihn wieder abzustellen. Erst bei der eigentlichen Zeremonie gibt er Ruhe In Prinzessin Spike ist Cadance dabei als die Delegierten des Gipfeltreffens begrüßt werden. Später bringt sie die völlig übermüdete Twilight, die wegen den Vorbereitungen zum Gipfel die letzten drei Nächte nicht geschlafen hat, in ihre Suit und beauftragt Spike damit zu sorgen das sie es ruhig hat. Zwischenzeitlich findet der Drache seine Spaß daran das Alle tun was er sagt solange er sagt das es von Twilight kommt. So hat er gerade die fällige Reparatur eines Wasserrohres verschoben als er wieder auf Cadance trifft. Der Prinzessin erklärt er Twilight ein paar Entscheidungen abgenommen zu haben damit sie Schlaffen kann. Cadance hat zwar leise zweifel an seinen Motiven aber lässt ihn erst mal weitermachen bis sie rauskriegt was er für einen Mist gebaut hat. Spikes Beschwichtigung wird je von einer Sintflut unterbrochen. Während er sich ums Wasser kümmert, sieht Cadance nach wo es herkommt. Drachennies Bäume sind auf das defekte Wasserrohr gefallen, das Gebrochen ist. Schnell versiegelt Cadance das Rohr mit Kristallen. Inzwischen ist Spike aufgeflogen und Cadance wartet bereits im ruinierten Versammlungssaal Als Twilight kommt den Schaden begutachten, wobei auch die Einwohner von Equestria Statue in ihre Einzelteile zerfiel. Als Spike sich bei Twilight entschuldigt sagt Cadance ihm das er sich auch bei den Delegierten entschuldigen muss. Nach dem die Statue von allen wieder aufgebaut wurde widmet Cadance sie allen Ponys die ihren Teil beitragen, egal wie groß oder klein er ist. Die Hochstimmung hält bis man Spike einen Straus Drachennies Blumen gibt. In Partystress führt Cadance Pinkie Pie zur Grenze nach Yakyakistan. Sie warnt Pinkie noch das kein Pony das je dort hin ging zurückkam und wünscht ihr viel Glück. Kurz darauf saust Pinkie unfreiwillig auf einem Schlitten an Cadance vorbei. In Pinkies Geheimnis kommen Cadacne und Shining Armor für ein Wochenende nach Ponyville und kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor Pinkie nicht mehr kann und die große Überraschung die sie für alle haben ausplaudert. Später enthüllen Cadance und Shining im Nascheckchen das sie ein Baby erwarten. Für das es jetzt eine Party gibt. Auf der sich Cadance noch mal bei Pinkie bedankt das Geheimnis für sich behalten zu haben und ihr ein Kuchenstück gibt. Als Cadance wissen möchte ob es ihr schwergefallen ist meint Pinkie das es ein Kinderspiel war. Dem Publikum sagt sie aber nein. Friendship Games In Friendship Games kommt Dean Cadance in Sci-Twis Labor um ihr zu sagen das Direktorin Cinch sie sprechen möchte. Twi ist sich sicher das es um die Bewerbung an Everton geht worüber Cadence sowieso noch mal mit ihr reden wollte. Denn bei dem Unabhängigen Studien Programm würde Twi ganz alleine lernen, Cadance macht sich einfach Sorgen das sie was verpasst, sie meint mit anderen zu lernen kann schön sein und manchmal lernt man was über sich selbst. Als in Cinchs Büro neben Cinch und Cadance auch noch Shining Armor ist, erklärt Cadance das er Twi als Ehemaliger Teilnehmer ihr eine Besondere sich auf die Freundschaftsspiele geben kann. Cinch will nämlich das Sci-Twi als die mit Abstand klügste Schülerin an den Spilen teilnimmt. Mitten im Gespräch schickt Cinch Cadance und Shining die Kontaktliste für das Unabhängige Studien Programm hohlen. Bei der Gelegenheit macht Cinch Twi ein Angebot das sie nicht ablehnen kann. Am nächsten Tag kümmert sich Cadance bei der Abfahrt um den Papierkram und wird an der CHS von Vizedirektorin Luna besonders herzlich begrüßt. Am Folgetag fungieren die Schulleiterinnen als Schiedsrichter während des akademischen Zehnkampfes. Am nächsten Tag begrüßt Cadance alle zur Tri Cross Staffel und gibt das Startzeichen. Während der letzten Runde kommt es zu einem Magischen Zwischenfall der die Preps denken lässt das die CHS mit Magie Schummelt. Den Letzten Wettkampf sagen Luna und Cadance gemeinsam an. die Prepes drängen Sci-Twi die gesammelte Magie frei zu setzen. Doch kann sie die Energie nicht kontrollieren und verwandelt sich in Midnight Sparkle, die nur unter Größten Anstrengungen wieder zurück verwandelt werden kann. Als der Staub sich legt kommt Cinch aus ihrer Deckung und verlangt von Celestia das die CHS sich geschlagen geben soll, wegen erwiesener Vorteilsverschaffung durch Magie. Aber Celestia denkt das die Rettung der Welt zum allgemeinen Vorteil ist. Davon abgesehen war es ja Cinch die letztlich Sci-Twi manipuliert und das Ganze ausgelöst hat. Als alle gegen sich sie stellen droht Cinch mit der Schulbehörde. Doch das zieht nicht, müsste Cinch ja die ganze Story von geflügelten Schülern, anderen Dimensionen und Sprechenden Hunden erzählen, was ihrem guten Ruf sehr zuträglich wäre. Cinch realisiert verloren zu haben und zieht ab. Direktorin Celestia erklärt, angesichts der Umstände, alle zu Siegern. Nach dem sich alles beruhigt hat kommt Cadance zu Sci-Twi. Sie ist sich sicher das Cinch Twis Bewerbung schnellstens weiterleiten wird. Aber Twi hat inzwischen nachgedacht und denkt das es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Sie weis zwar eine menge Dinge aber so gut wie nichts über Freundschaft, was sich auch nicht ändern wen sie alleine bleibt. Und an der CHS scheint man eine Menge über Freundschaft zu wissen. Den Wink hat Cadance verstanden und will mal mit Direktorin Celestia reden. Staffel 6 In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 1 haben Cadance und Shining Armor ihr Baby Flurry Heart bekommen und zur großen Kristalltaufe eingeladen. Cadanc erwartet die Mane 6 schon im Kinderzimmer wo es sie von den Hufeisen haut dass das Baby ein Alihorn ist. Rarity dachte das man für Alihornflügel eine eine große Prinzessinnen würdige Tat vollbringen muss. Selbst die anwesenden Celestia und Luna können sich das nicht erklären. Es ist nur sicher das Flurry das erste Pony ist das in Equestria als Alihorn geboren wurde. Pinkie ist ganz aus dem Häuschen und sich sicher das Flurry nicht nur eine tolle Fliegerin ist sondern auch verrückte Babymagie hat. Mit letzterem hat sie recht als Flurry bei einem Nieser eine Strahl abfeuert der sämtliche Zwischendecken durchschlägt. Aber jetzt muss erst die Kristalltaufe für Flurry organisiert werden. Während Twilight und Pinkie Babysitten helfen die Anderen Shining Armor. Cadance muss die Kristallponys Informieren das die Taufe noch bedeutungsvoller ist als gedacht. Schließlich ist es soweit und es fehlt nur noch Flurry. Doch als sie von Pinkie getrennt wird lässt sie eine Urschrei los der das Kristallherz in Tausend Stücke zerspringen lässt. Unwissend was sie gerade angestellt hat, landet Flurry bei ihrer Mutter als wen nichts wäre. In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 2 hat Flurry das Kristallherz zerdeppert und das Königreich droht unter Eis und Schnee begraben zu werden. Während die Prinzessinnen versuchen das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Sind die Anderen vollbeschäftigt Flurry zu bändigen. Gerade als Cadance und Twilight ein Buch mit einem Reliquienrepartur Zauber finden löst sich bei Flurry wieder ein Schuss der auf Umwegen das Buch trifft. Doch hat Twilight den Zauber noch kurz gesehen und versucht ihn zu rekonstruieren. Cadance hält es für das beste die Stadt vorsorglich zu evakuieren was Shining übernimmt. Als die zwischenzeitlich dazu gekommene Starlight Sunburst erwähnt, erinnert sich Cadacen nicht an den Namen, meint aber das wen er ein Zaubere ist, sollten sie ihn um Hilfe bitten Starlight eilt sofort los. Nach dem der erste Reparaturversuch scheiterte taucht Sunburst mit einer Lösung auf. Um das Herz Wiederherzustellen muss dessen Macht gestärkt werden und dass passiert durch die Kristalltaufe. Was nebenbei auch Flurry Hearts Magie unter Kontrolle brächte. Während Celestia, Luna Twilight und Starlight die Scherben zusammen halten ziehen die anderen die Zeremonie durch und Sunburst steckt den neuen Kristall ins Herz. Der Plan geht auf und das Königreich wird entfrostet. Auch Flurrys Nieser sind nicht mehr so gefährlich. Als Ihre Schwiegereltern Twilight Velvet und Night Light eintreffen um ihre Enkelin zu besuchen und sich nach dem Namen erkundigen, geben Cadacne und Shining ihr den Namen Flurry Heart, der immer an diesen Tag erinnern soll. In Spike und das Wechselpony ist das Kristall-Königreich in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Denn seit der Kristalltaufe ist das Königreich mit Liebe erfüllt wie kein zweiter Ort in Equestria und nun hat man Panik weil ein Wechselpony in der Nähe gesichtet wurde. Später hat sich Spike mit dem Gesuchten, der auf den Namen Thorax hört und tatsächlich gut ist, angefreundet. Um ihm weitere Freundschaften zu ermöglichen versucht Spike erst mal alleine mit den Kristallponys zu reden. Jedoch finden die den Gedanken nur zum Piepen. Also heckt Spike einen neuen Plan aus. Thorax sol sich erstmal als Kristallpony tarnen und so Freundschaften schliessen. Er hofft das man Thorax dan akzeptiert wie er eben ist. Es läuft so gut das man ihn sogar in Flurrys nähe lässt. Aber da lässt die ganze Liebe die man für das Baby hat Thorax Instinkte durchbrechen und seine Tarnung fliegt auf. Doch Spike gibt nicht klein bei und er kann alle von Thorax Friedfertigkeit überzeugen so das sie ihm eine Chance geben. Stellvertreten für alle Wechselponys reicht Prinzessin Cadance Thorax ihren Huf zur Freundschaft. In Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2 wurde Cadance wie alle anderen besonders magischen Ponys Equestrias von den Wechselponys entführt. Doch gelingt es Starlight Glimmer mit der Hilfe von Thorax, Trixie und Discord, Chrysalis Pläne zu durchkreuzen und die Wechselponys zum guten zu bekehren. Nur Chrysalis ist noch die Gleiche, muss aber erkennen das sie jetzt einer der größten Magieansamlungen in der Geschichte gegenüber steht. Starlight bietet ihr Freundschaft und Frieden an doch schlägt Chrysails das aus, schwört ihre furchtbare Rache und verschwindet. Discord ist nach feiern zu mute und Starlight weiß auch schon wo. Das Sonnenuntergangsfestival in ihrer alten Heimat. Staffel 7 In Keine Zeit für Flurry brauchen Shining Armor und Cadance eine kleine Pause und bitten Twilight ein paar Stunden auf Flurry Heart aufzupassen. Unterdessen gehen sie auf die Kunstausstellung von Spearhead, einem alten Freund Shinings aus der Königlichen Garde. Doch ist es nicht ganz einfach aus seiner Kunst schlau zu werden. Die von seiner Zeit bei der Garde inspiriert ist. Wie zum Beispiel ein großes schwarzes Bild, das einen Schlossflur bei Nacht zeigt. Für Spear gibt es nichts Dunkleres. Bei einem Haufen Hufabdrücke die den Weg einer Wache vor der königlichen Küche zeichnen. Erinnert sich Shining daran wie Flurry mal in Schokopudding gelandet ist und dann überall Hufabdrücke hinterlassen hat. Nach und nach wird die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Tochter übermächtig. Spearhead erkennt was in den beiden vorgeht und lässt sie gehen. Als sie im Schloss ankommen sind Twilight und Flurry gerade in einer Runde Verstecken spielen und Flurry will gar nicht mehr von ihrer Tante weg. Twilight erzählt durch Flurry gelernt zu haben das es nicht darauf ankommt wie viel Zeit man mit seine Liebsten Verbringt sonder wie man sie miteinander verbringt. Für Cadance das Stichwort ihre Schwägerin zum Essen einzuladen. Das Muss Twilight aber erst mit Spike abklären. Da merken sie das Spike gar nicht da ist. Der ist noch Im Krankenhaus und liest den kranken Kindern zum aufmuntern die Abenteuer von Burnfreno dem Drachenkrieger vor. In Prinzessinnen-Urlaub machen die Sparkles eine Zeppelin Kreuzfart. Neben Twilights Eltern sind auch ihr Bruder Shining Armor mit Cadance und der kleinen Flurry Heart dabei. Velvet, Twilights Mutter, freut sich schon auf einen ganz entspannten Urlaub. Da warnt Night Light, Twilights Vater, seine Tochter schon mal vor, den wen Velvet von „entspannt“ redet will sie was "verrücktes" anstellen. Letztes mal war es Bungejumping über Lunabay. Shining Armor, Twilights Bruder freut sich schon darauf mit dem Zeppelin wie ein Pegasus zu fliegen. Dazu merkt Twilight an das ihm schon auf Admiral Fairweathers wilden Ritt auf Pony Island schlecht wurde. Aber er will mit Luftkrankheit schon lange abgeschlossen haben. An Bord werden die Passagiere mit einer mit einer besonders kurzen Ansage willkommen geheißen. Dann heißt es Leinen los und der Zeppelin sticht in Wolken. Kurz darauf finden sich die Sparkles in ihrer Kabine ein. Night Light ist ganz begeistert, aber würde schon gerne wissen welches Gewinnspiel sie jetzt eigentlich gewonnen haben. Das findet Twilight schon merkwürdig das die zwei nicht wissen wo sie gewonnen haben. Aber für Velvet heißt es bei einem kostenlosen Urlaub, nicht lange fragen und die Verträge unterschreiben. Besonders wen man mit der Ganzen Familie weg fahren kann wie Night Light anhängt. Dem hat Twilight nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und präsentiert ihre Aktivitätenübersicht nach Interessen. Es gibt einen Bingowettbewerb, für den Sich Nigth Light erwärmt. Ein rennen mit kleinen Booten in einem kleine Pool, genau Richtig für Shining der kleine Sachen liebt. Ein Kinder Prinzessinnen Spielplatz auf dem es Flurry gefallen wird. Velvet interessiert sich für den Fässersprung auf den Neighagra Fällen. Und Twilight würde gerne zum Sonnenuntergang den Nordstern über dem Ewigen Eis sehen. Zu dieser Zeit soll es so sein als würden die Sternen aus der Sonne springen. Womit die ganze Kreuzfahrt verplant ist. Nur jetzt im Moment haben sie nichts zu tun. Da kommt eine Ansage die alle Passagier an Deck ruft gerade recht. Es vergehen keine Drei Sekunden an Deck ehe sich bei Shining seine Luftkrankheit meldet da trifft es sich für ihn gut das Cadance ihn bittet Flurry, der es wohl auch nicht so gut geht nach unten zu bringen. Da meldet sich der Ansager der Verkündet das man jetzt Cloudsdale sieht wo Prinzessin Twilight einst die Wetterfabrik besichtigte. (Siehe: Rainbows großer Tag) Was Twilight schon komisch findet, den woher der Ansager das erstens weiß und zweitens wieso er das verkündet? Da merkt sie das alle anderen Passagier die Sparkles komisch beobachten. Da vermeldet der Ansage das man nun Canterlot richtig sehen kann, auch den Baum in unter dem Twilight und ihr Bruder geboren wurden, was zwar nicht stimmt aber der Urlaubsstimmmung keinen Abbruch tut. Und wieder führen sich die anderen Passagier merkwürdig auf. Da meldet sich wieder der Ansage der ankündigt das man bald an den Türmen des Kristall-Königreiches vorbei kommt. Wo Prinzessin Cadance ihr Alihornbaby Spike vor einem Feuermonster gerettet haben soll, was nun wirklich nicht stimmt. Plötzlich wollen alle Bilder von den königlichen Großeltern Velvet und Night Light machen. Da merken Twilight und Cadance das einige der anderen Passagiere Prinzessinnen-Fanartikel haben. T-Shirts, Kostüme und So was. Jetzt will Twilight mal mit dem reden der diese Ansagen macht. Wie sich raus stellt ist es Iron Will. Seine Selbstbehauptungsseminare laufen schlecht also hat er auf Themen Urlaubs Pakete umgesattelt und diese Kreuzfahrt organisiert. Deren Thema Prinzessinnen ist. Wenig später macht Twilight Iron Will in der von Fans belagerten Kabine der Sparkles, Vorwürfe das es nicht ehrlich von ihm war ihrer Familie diesen Urlaub an zu bieten ohne ihnen zu sagen das die anderen Passagiere dafür zahlen sie und Cadance zu sehen. Dem hält er entgegen das alle Details sowohl im Vertragen als auch in der Einwilligungserklärung haarklein aufgelistet sind, die die Sparkles unterschreiben haben. Velvet erklärt sich damit das man bei einem kostenlosen Urlaub halt nicht das Kleingedruckt liest. Iron Will ist stolz darauf exklusive Urlaubserlebnisse anzubieten. Doch wen die Sparkles nicht wollen cancelt er eben die Kreuzfahrt und bricht die Herzen aller Prinzessinnen anbetenden Ponys an Bord. Es sieht schlecht aus. Cadance ist mit Flurry zu ausgelastet um all diese Ponys zu unterhalten. Velvet meint das sie nur da rein geraten sind weil so begeistert von der Idee einer Familien Kreuzfahrt waren. Night Light will schon absagen aber das lässt Twilight nicht zu. Sie schlägt vor, wen sie die Prinzessinnen-Aktivitäten erfüllt die Iron Will will solle ihre Familie alles tun können was sie wollen. Shining meint dass sie das nicht tun muss, den sie soll sich ja auch etwas erholen. Doch Twilight will nicht das der Urlaub endet noch das alle Ponys an Bord enttäuscht werden. Iron Will lässt sich auf den Deal ein und schleppt Twlight zur Tombola deren Hauptgewinner sie ziehen soll. Dieser ist ein gewisser Star Tracker der einen Tag mit Twilight als Ehrenmitglied der Familie gewinnt. Und Twilight muss noch mehr machen. Auf dem Spielplatz hält Cadance gerade Flurry davon ab die anderen Babys als Bauklötze zu stapeln als Twilight dazu stößt. Sie ist gerade auf den Weg einige Themen Fotos mit den Passagieren machen zu lassen. Dann soll eine Fragerunde über die Verwandlung in ein Alihorn stattfinden und dann wird es Zeit für die Neighagra Fällen, über die Twilight raus rutscht das keines falls verpassen zu wollen. Cadance hat langsam Zweifel ob Twilight die ganzen Pflichten wirklich nichts ausmachen. Doch Twilight versichert das dem nicht so ist. Hauptsache die Familie hat Spaß. Außerdem will sie ja eine gute Prinzessin sein und sorgen das alle glücklich sind. Cadance meint das Twilight schon eine gute ist. Twilight meint so lange sie die Nordsterne sehen kann ist sie schon glücklich. Da erinnert sie Star Tracker daran das sie noch einen Fototermin hat. Jetzt muss Cadance erst mal Flurry vor den ganzen Eltern retten, die wollen das sich ihr Nachwuchs mit ihr anfreundet und verschwindet mit der kleinen unter dem Vorwand das Flurry ihr Nickerchen braucht. Twilight ist so schwer ausgelastet das sie den ganzen Urlaubsspaß verpasst einschließlich der Nordsterne. Diese Enttäuschung treibt ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Jetzt platz ihr der Kragen, den alle sind Glücklich außer ihr. Zu allem übel tritt sie als sie gehen will, Star Tracker auf den Huf. Den sie gleich mal dafür zusammen falten des er ihr praktisch auf dem Schweif steht. Wütend trabt Twilight ab. Twilight schnappt gerade frische Kluft als Cadance zu ihr kommt. Twilight erzählt das sie Iron Will das Angebot nur gemacht hat damit die Familie und die Ponys einen schönen Urlaub haben. Aber Cadance weiß das Twilight auch etwas wollte. Sie erklärt das die Ponys von einer Prinzessin manchmal mehr erwarten als sie geben kann und dann ist es Schwer eine Grenze zu ziehen. Seit Flurry da ist fällt es Cadance deutlich leichter. Zwar hat man immer Verpflichtungen als Prinzessin aber man ist sich auch selbst verpflichtet. Twilight erkennt das sie ein paar Grenzen ziehen muss, aber zu erst muss sie sich noch bei jemanden entschuldigen. Star Trackers Verletzung wird gerade in der Sparkle Kabine behandelt als Twilight und Cadance kommen. Twilight entschuldigt sich bei allen. Sie konnten heute alle tun was sie wollten, nur sie konnte es nicht. Aber Twilight hätte mehr an sich selbst denken sollen damit sie es auch hätte tun können. Besonders entschuldigt sie sich bei Tracker, sie hätte ihn nicht so anfahren sollen sondern sagen müssen das er ihr nicht so auf die Pelle rücken soll. Sie gibt ihm auch sein Ehrenmitglied Abzeichen zurück. Wo das jetzt geklärt isst schlägt Twilight vor das sie etwas außerplanmäßiges tun, was allen Anwesenden einen kleinen Schreck einjagt. Sie will einfach etwas tun das ihr gefällt mit der Familie, Ehrenmitglieder eingeschlossen. Wenig später ist die Sparkle Familie an Deck Eis essen. Star Tracker bedankt sich bei ihnen das sie ihn aufgenommen haben aber er erkennt das sie jetzt etwas Zeit für sich brauchen. Twilight gibt ihm noch eine Abschieds Umarmung. Da stößt er beim gehen gegen Iron Will. Der aus dem Eisessen gleich wieder Kapital schlagen will. Dem stellt sich zwar Star Tracker entgegen, doch ist ein zwei Meter große Minotaurus sehr einschüchternd. Twilight meint das alles in Ordnung ist und leiht sich mal Iron Wills Headset mit dem er die Durchsagen macht. Twilight erklärt den Passagieren das sie es zu schätzen weiß das sie viel ausgegeben haben um hier sein zu können. Aber eigentlich wollte sie mal Urlaub machen, ist schließlich auch nur ein Pony. Und wen es ihr auch wichtig ist das alle an Bord Glücklich sind so würde sie doch gerne die Restliche Fahrt mit ihrer Familie entspannen. Die Passagiere zeigen sich Verständnis voll, doch bleibt die Frage wieso die Reise als Kreuzfahrt der Prinzessinnen angekündigt wurde, wen sie auch Urlaub macht? Iron Wills Antwort, er hat nie die Teilnahme echter Prinzessinnen garantiert. Worauf die empörten Passagiere meutern. Doch hat er auch keine Zufriedenheit garantiert und es gibt keine Rückerstattungen. Mit diesen Worten springt er über Bord um mit seinem Fallschirm zu einer weichen Landung anzusetzen. Shining ist schwer beeindruckt wie gut Iron Will vorbereitet ist. Wenig Später studiert Twilight den Aktivitätenplan, zum Glück ist noch einiges Übrig. Aber Cadance und die Familie haben für Twilight noch eine Kleine Überraschung. Sie führen für Twilight ihre eigene Version der Nordsterne auf. Twilight ist ganz gerührt. Große Familien Umarmung. Kinofilm In My Little Pony: Der Film hat Twilight ein großes Freundschaftsfestival organisiert und als Hauptartaktion den Pop-Star Songbird Serenade gebucht. Um deren Auftritt noch eindrucksvoller zu machen schlägt Twilight vor das Luna und Celestia die Bahn von Sonne und Mond verändern sollen um die perfekte Beleuchtung zu erreichen, der Cadance mit einem Schleier ihrer Magie den letzte Farbschliff verleiht. Die drei sagen es Twilight durch die Blume, das sie ablehnen. Da taucht aus dem Nichts ein riesiges dunkles Luftschiff auf. Als Celestia von dessen Kommandantin Tempest Shadow, ein Einhorn mit abgebrochene Horn, wissen möchte was sie will. Macht es Tempest kurz: Sie will die Magie der vier Alihörner. Natürlich weigern sie sich, doch darauf hatte Tempest gehofft. Darauf erscheinen weitere Schiffe und die Krieger des Sturm Königs greifen an. Tempest schleudert eine Kugel auf die Prinzessinnen. Cadance kann zwar rechtzeitig ein Kraftfeld aufbauen, doch kommt die Kugel durch und versteinert sie. Celestia erkennt das sie Hilfe brauchen und ruft Luna zu sie soll nach Süden durch die Ödlande zur Königin der Hippo … Weiter kommt sie nicht ehe sie versteinert wird, gleich darauf trifft es Luna. Als Nächste ist Twilight dran. Doch in letzter Sekunde kann Rainbow ihre Freundin retten und im Durcheinander wird Derpy getroffen. Da man aber sie kurz für Twilight hält können die Freunde verschwinden. Nach einige Hin und her gelingt es Tempest zwar Twilight zu fangen und ihrem Meister dem Sturm König die Magie der Prinzessinnen zu übergeben. Doch können die Mane 6 ihn Besiegen und alles in Ordnung bringen. Staffel 8 In Eine Freundschaftsreise sind Cadance und Flurry zu Besuch bei Twilight und sehen sich Trixies Zauber Show mit Starlight als Assistentin an. Nach dem die Show vorbei ist kommen die Drei zu Trixie um ihr zum Auftritt zu gratulieren. Cadance ist vor allem beeindruckt wie gut sie und Starlight zusammen arbeiten. Sie meint dass so gut wie die zwei sich ergänzen man das Gefühl hat sie würden sich schon solange kennen wie Twilight und sie. Starlight hat der Auftritt richtig Spaß gemacht. Keine Überraschung für Twilight, den das Schönste ist doch eine enge Verbindung mit einem anderen Pony. Weil man so viel mit einander teilen kann. Worauf Twilight und Candance ihren Freundschaftsreim aufsagen. Bei dessen Anblick wollen Starlight und Trixie fürs erst noch beim Zaubern bleiben. In Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 1 beginnt die Magie aus Equestria zu schwinden. Umgehend berufen Celestia und Luna ein Krisentreffen ein. Wenig später sind sowohl die Mane 6 als auch Cadance in Canterlot und treten vor Celestia und Luna. Aus ganz Canterlot gibt es Meldungen das die Magie versagt. Zaubersprüche klappen nicht, Zaubertränke wirken nicht und Luna hatte Schwierigkeit den Mond aufgehen zu lassen. Nun wollen die Schwestern wissen ob das auch in Ponyville passiert. Das kann Twilight leider bestätigen. Auch Cadance kann von solchen Vorfällen aus dem Kristall-Königreich berichten. Sie macht sich ernste Sorgen was passiert wen das Kristallherz, der mächtige Schutz ihres Reiches seien Macht verliert. Da bringt plötzlich ein Postpegasi mit einem Eilbrief für die Prinzessinnen rein von Starswirl dem Bärtigen. Dieser Schreibt das die Magie überall in Equestria zu verschwinden scheint. Er vermutet das es in drei Tagen überhaupt keine Magie mehr im Land geben wird und hat einen Ablaufplan berechnet. Am ersten Tag werden Einhornmagie und Zauber versagen. Am Zweiten verlieren alle Lebewesen ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Zu letzte kann man auch die magischen Relikte nicht mehr einsetzen. Wen die Sonne am dritten Tag untergeht ist die Magie aus der Welt verschwunden, für immer. Das Schlimmste an der Situation, keiner weiß warum es geschieht. Dazu fragt Twilight ob jemand mal nach Tirek, den Magie fressenden Zentauer gesehen hat. Der Gedanke scheint Celestia nicht zu weit hergeholt, den wen er entkommen konnte oder einen Weg fand aus seinem Gefängnis zu wirken könnte er tatsächlich verantwortlich sein. Dem will Twilight mit ihren Freunden mal nachgehen. Die königlichen Schwestern wollen versuchen in ihrer Abwesenheit Equestria zu schützen. Luna gibt ihnen noch eine Warnung mit gut auf sich aufzupassen. Den Tartarus hat sich inzwischen sehr verändert. Es gibt jetzt sehr gefährliche Wesen und auf ihre Magie können sich die Freunde nicht verlassen. Applejack meint das sie alle zusammen halten werden, da ist Magie nicht nötig. In Die verschwundene Magie – Teil 2 stellte sich raus das Cozy Glow hinter allem steckt. Worauf es den Young 6 gelingt ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen und die Magie zurück zu bringen. Staffel 9 In Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1 Wurde Sombra von Grogar zurückgeholt um ihn für seinen Plan zur Eroberung Equestrias zu rekrutieren. Doch weigert sich Sombra und macht sich auf alleine das Kristall-Königreich zu erobern. Er startet einen Überraschungsangriff. Alle Kristallponys die ihm begegnen bringt er mit einem Zauber unter seinen Kontrolle. Unaufhaltsam marschiert Sombra in das Schloss ein. Shining Armor muss sich in den Thronsaal zurückziehen wo Cadance gerade einen Notruff an Twilight verschickt. Da merken sie das Flurry Heart unbewacht ist. Schnell eilen die zwei zu ihrer Tochter die Sombra schon gefangen hat. Mit ihr als Geisel kann er ihre Eltern zur Kapitulation zwingen. Nach dem er auch das Kristallherz in seinen Besitz gebracht hat ist sich Sombra sicher das ihn niemand mehr aufhalten kann. Später lässt es Sombra sich auf dem Thron gerade gut gehen und verhöhnt seine Gefangenen als die Mane 6 mit den Elementen der Harmonie eintreffen. Doch Sombra hat nur auf sie gewartet um sie mit ihren größten Ängsten zu konfrontieren. Sombra meint das sie sich ergeben sollte, den nichts kann ihre eigenen Ängste besiegen. Doch durch die Magie ihrer Freundschaft über winden die Mane 6 Sombras Zauber. Im übrigen brauchten sie ihre Ängste nicht besiegen, sie mussten sich ihnen nur lange genug stellen um Sombra abzulenken. Während Spike die gefangene Befreit. Sofort bringt Cadance das Kristallherz an seinen Platz. Sombra versucht noch sie aufzuhalten doch wird er von Shinign Armor und Flurry in Schach gehalten. Kaum ist das Kristallherz wieder an seinen Platz vertreibt seinen Macht Sombras dunkle Magie und befreit das Königreich. Was Sombra betrifft nutzen die Mane 6 die Elemente, wodurch er sich in Rauch auflöst. Alles sind froh das es ausgestanden ist. Besonders Twilight da sie es alleine geschafft haben. Sie glaubt zwar noch nicht das sie ganz bereit ist, doch wird sie das je sein? Aber sie hat alle ihre Freunde und sie haben sie die Elemente. Zusammen haben sie noch nie versagt, sie werden es schon hinbekommen. Womit sie Laut Spike Phase sieben der Twilighttigkeit erreicht haben. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 haben die Schurken Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek den Helden eine Empfindliche Niederlage bei gebracht und alle gefangen genommen, nur Twilight konnte entkommen und ist zu ihrer Familie ins Kristall-Königreich. Etwas später gelingt ihren engsten Freunden die Flucht und sie kommen auf der suche nach Twilight ins Königreich. Cadance und Shining sind heilfroh das die Freunden wohlauf sind. Sie teilen ihnen mit das Twilight hier ist, aber es geht ihr nicht gut. Das geschehene hat sie tief getroffen, doch gelingt es ihren Freunde mit viel gutem Zureden sie wieder aufzurichten. Große Umarmung. Jetzt brauchen sie einen Plan. Da treten Cadance, Shining und Flurry ein, sie sind bei allem Dabei was Twilight einfällt. Die ist dagegen, Sie sollen Flurry beschützen, den wen sonst nichts funktioniert ist sie Equestrias letzte Hoffnung. Twilight fast zusammen: Drei ihrer schlimmsten Feinde erwarten sie, gestärkt durch alte Magie. Alle Ponys in Equestria sind so ängstlich und gespalten das die Windigos herumfliegen und an den Mane 6 liegt es all das zu regeln. Pinkie möchte wissen was sie jetzt tun sollen. Für Twilight ist es klar, sie versuchen die Welt zu retten. Mit Hilfe aller Völker und Helden Equestrias gelingt es die Schurken zu entmachten und zur Strafe in Stein zu verwandeln. Comics In Zügellos sind Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor zu Besuch und haben die Mane 6 in Tealoves Teestube in Canterlot eingeladen. Als das Gespräch auf den bevorstehenden Hochzeitstag der Beiden kommt, stellt Fluttershy die Frage, wie sie sich denn kennen gelernt haben. Shining beginnt von ihrer Zeit auf der Canterlot- Akademie zu erzählen. In einem Akademieflur stellt Polo-Team-Kapitän Buck Withers, Shining Armor und seinen Freunden Gaffer, Poindexter und 8-Bit ein Bein über das die ganze Clique stolpert. Cadance hilft Shining auf. Er ist dabei so von ihr verzaubert, dass er kein verständliches Wort heraus bekommt. Shining bekommt Cadance einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Um ihm zu helfen entwirft sein Freund Gaffer einen Plan bestehend aus drei Teilen. Erstens: mit Cadance sprechen. Zweitens: Eindruck schinden. Drittens: Ballkönig werden, mit Cadance tanzen und ihr die Frage stellen. Es kommt sehr gelegen, das Cadance Fohlensittet. Als sie kommt, um auf Twilight aufzupassen - Shining Armor hat eine Flügelhorn Aufführung - geht es ihm aber nicht besser als beim ersten mal und er kriegt nur quietschendes „Hallo“ hin. Um Cadance richtig zu beeindrucken ziehen die vier Freunde eine riesige Musiknummer vor der ganzen Akademie durch. Cadence ist gerührt und beginnt zu klatschen. Was Buck nicht auf sich sitzen lässt und mit einem Zwischenruf alle dazu anstiftet, Shining Armor und seine Freunde auszulachen. Angesichts dieser Entwicklung ändern sie ihre Pläne und versuchen, Buck bei der Polo-Meisterschaft schlecht dastehen zu lassen. Doch was sie auch tun, ihre Aktionen bewirken das Gegenteil. Zu allem Überfluss muss Shining Armor miterleben, wie Buck Cadance fragt, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball geht und sie zustimmt. Ihm bricht das Herz. Pinkie Pie kann gar nicht fassen, das die Geschichte so enden soll. Cadance beruhigt sie damit, dass das erst der Anfang war. Nebenbei erinnert sie sich, das die Geschichte sich in Wahrheit etwas anders zugetragen hat, als in Shinings Erzählung. Er gibt zu, hier und da etwas ausgeschmückt zu haben. Twilight und ihre Freunde (außer Rainbow Dash) wollen wissen, wie es weiter geht. Cadance übernimmt und erzählt ihre Sicht auf die Dinge. Sie beginnt an dem Abend, an dem sie Twilight gesittet hat. Shining Armor hat sein "Hallo" von sich gegeben und ist mit den Eltern zu seiner Flügelhorn Aufführung aufgebrochen. Kaum sind sie unter sich, versucht Cadance Twilight über Shining auszufragen. Twilight versteht schnell, dass sie ihn genauso mag wie er sie. Zusammen führen sie eine ausführliche Analyse durch, deren Ergebnisse äußerst positiv ausfallen. Cadance bittet Twilight, das für sich zu behalten. Sie legt den Fohlen-Spielplatz-Eid ab. In der Gegenwart ist Shining Armor schockiert, das sie das getan hat. Twilight erklärt sich damit, das der Eid bindend ist, was Pinkie bestätigt. Cadance erzählt weiter. Bei der Parade war sie hin und weg von Shinings Auftritt, doch wegen eines Missverständnisses denkt sie, er hat schon eine anderen und nimmt Bucks Einladung ungern an. In den Stunden vor dem Ball vertraut Cadance ihren Freundinnen, Lemony Gems und Diamond Rose, an, dass sie gar nicht mit Buck gehen will, sondern lieber mit Shining Armor. Die zwei können nicht verstehen, was Cadance, eine Prinzessin, an ihm findet, kapieren aber schnell, dass so Buck wieder zu haben ist. Zeitgleich ersinnen die Cliquen von Cadance und Shining je einen eigenen Plan, sie beide zusammen zu bringen. Cadanc will Buck einfach fallen lassen und Shining zum Tanz auffordern. Shining will Buck als den bloßstellen, der er ist, was Cadance veranlassen würde, ihn fallen zulassen. Dann könnte er sie zum Tanz auffordern. Als Buck Cadance zum Ball abholt, hinterlässt er einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Prinzessin Celestia. Diese rät Cadance, ihm bei erster Gelegenheit den Laufpass zu geben. Auf dem Herbstball ziehen Shining Armor und sein Date, Poindexter in einem Kleid, alle Blicke auf sich. Aber Cadance durchschaut den Trick sofort und macht mit Buck Schluss. Kaum ist sie auf dem Weg zu Shining geht Buck ein Licht auf was hier gespielt wird. Er will mit Cadance reden. Jetzt wird Shings Plan umgesetzt. 8-Bit stupst Buck mit einem Stock und Gaffer streut Juckpulver auf ihn. Die beiden benutzen dabei ein Seilgeschirr, das sie blitzschnell unter die Decke zieht, so das Buck sie nicht sieht. Als Buck Cadance und Shining erreicht, wird die Ballkönigin bekannt gegeben: Cadance. In dem Moment, wo Buck Shining zeigen will, was er von ihm hält, wird Buck zum Ballkönig gekürt. Bevor Buck auf die Bühne geht, macht er sich noch vor allen Augen über Shining Armor lustig. Aber kaum, dass er gekrönt ist, machen die anderen Ponys ihrem Unmut über ihn Luft. Cadance nimmt ihm die Krone ab und setzt sie Shining Armor auf. Buck versucht verzweifelt, Cadance wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Shining Armor legt dem Fiesling 8-Bits's Seilgeschirr an, das ihn sofort zur Discokugel hochzieht. Und während sie tanzen, geben sich Cadance und Shining Armor ihren erste Kuss. Womit der Rückblick endet. Fluttershy fragt, was aus Buck wurde. Shining Armor erzählt, dass er sich mit den Jahren gebessert habe. In diesem Moment kommen der geläuterte Buck mit Lemony Gems herein. Die beiden Hengste tauschen ein Zwinkern aus, was zeigt, dass sie sich jetzt viel besser verstehen. Twilight fasst es nicht. In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs sind alle mit den Vorbereitungen zum Kristalljahrmarkt als Plötzlich die Wechselponys angreifen. Wie sich herausstellt ein Ablenkungsmanöver damit Radiant Hope Sombra wieder herstellen kann. Cadance die sich versteckt hat alarmiert Celestia und Luna. Leider können die Schurken das Königreich erobern, die Mane 6 gefangen nehmen und die Schwestern versteinern. Zwischenzeitlich verziehen sich Radiants Verbündete nach dem sie erfahren haben das Sombra die Umbrum, gemeingefährliche Monster, frei lassen will. Als Sombra Radiant alleine am Zugang zu seinem Geheimbereich lässt richtet Cadacne das Wort an sie. Diese erkennt an Cadance eine Gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Prinzessin Amore. Dazu kann Cadance aber nichts sagen da sie genau wie Radiant ein Waisenkind ist. Aber sie wird es nicht zulassen das Jemand den Ponys wehtut. Radiant versucht zu erklären das es nur darum geht die für sie friedlichen Umbrum zu befreien was Cadance erst recht zu verhindern gedenkt weil es Monster sind. Da versucht Radiant Sombra zu alarmieren doch Cadance kann den Zugang verschließen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, den bei hunderten Versuche ist es ihr nicht gelungen Wo hingegen Twilight es ganz gut hinkriegt. Radiant erklärt das der Zugang mit einem Doppelschloss gesichert ist. Den Zauber zu kennen ist nur die eine Hälfte, Das Herz des Anwenders muss vor echter Wut überschäumen auch wen man sie sonst gut zu verstecken weiß. Radiant schlussfolgert das viel Wut in Twilight brodeln muss doch weiß sie die zu kontrollieren. Aber jetzt heißt es für Cadance erst mal Sombra stoppen damit die Bösen Umbrum gefangen bleiben. Raidiant beharrt aber darauf das die Umbrum gut artig sind. Auf Cadance Frage woher sie das den wüsste entgegnet Raidiant all die letzten Jahrhunderte unter den Umbrum gelebt zu haben, irgend wie ist sie bei ihnen nicht gealtert. Radiant erzählt das die Umbrum sie wissen lassen wollten das sie und Sombra gut sind, auch wollen sie das Radiant Sombra bei seiner Aufgabe hilft. Radiant konnte die Umbrum finden weil in der Schneewüste ein roter Kristall steht der wie ein Portal fungiert aber die Umbrum nicht raus lässt. Jetzt ist Cadance Neugierig und Bittet Radiant sie zu den Umbrum zu bringen. Eine Teleport später stehen die beiden vor dem Kristall. Als sie reingehen stellt Cadance klar, das sollten sich die Umbrum als gut erweise sie bei der Befreiung helfen werden, Doch sollten sie Böse sein muss Radiant helfen Sombra zu stoppen. Die beiden Betreten eine gruseligen Ort dessen Luft von einen schrecklichen Gestank erfühlt ist. Radiant stellt Cadance Rabia ein Umbrum vor, das aussieht wie ein Schattenfee Pony. Rabia ist allerdings recht Skeptisch war es doch eine Prinzessin die die Umbrum einschloss. Aber unter der Bedingung das Cadance ihre Magie nicht einsetzt lässt sie sie in das Gefängnis der Schatten. zeigen sich die Umbrum von ihrer besten Seite. Rabia würde Cadance gerne ihre Tochter Ira Vorstellen und führt sie in ihr bescheidenes Heim. Nur leider neigt Ira dazu sich im Schatten zu verstecken. Radiant erklärt das sich die Umbrum im kleinsten Schattenfleck verstecken können, es könnte Stunden dauern Ira zu finden. Da erhält Cadance den Raum mit ihrer Magie womit auch die wahre Gestalt der Umbrum enthüllt wird, sie sind Monster und Schlecht gelaunt. Jetzt ält Rabia nicht mehr hinterm Berg das sie Radiant nur brauchte um Sombra auferstehen zu lassen. Richtig sauer aber macht sie das Cadance Amores Magie der Liebe benutzt hat, das einzige was ihre wahre Gestalt verrät. Als Cadance ihr vorwirft Radiant ausgenutzt zu haben entgegnet Rabia das sie ihr nur gegeben hatte was sie wollte. Das Sombra nicht so ist wie sie. Woran Radiant auch weiter fest hält. Rabia erklärt das Sombra genauso ein Umbrum wie sie ist. Als er noch ein Fohlen war verbargen sie die Dunkelheit in ihm und liesen ihn wie ein Normales Pony aussehen und handeln. So konnte er am Kristall der sie fest hält vorbei. Als die Kristall-Ponys ihn Fanden und zu sich nahmen brauchten die Umbrums nur noch zu warten bis er stark genug war sie zu befreien nur hat Cadance ihn daran gehindert. Nun müssen die Ponys Fersengeld geben. Leider kann Radiant an diesem Ort nicht teleportieren. Gerade noch so schaffen sie es durch den Kristall und Radiant verfrachtet sie in Sombras Arbeitszimmer. Wo er schon die Tür zum Gefängnis der Schatte enthüllt hat, schon vor seiner Verbannung. Nur brachte Sombra es bisher nicht fertig sie zu öffnen weil er fürchtet das die Umbrum wirklich gut sind und der das einzige Monster. Gerade als Radiant ihm die Wahrheit sagen will stürmen die Mane 6 das Zimmer. Twilight Greift Sombra an doch Spring Radiant dazwischen und wird verletzt. Aber nun lässt Sombra in seinem Zorn die Umbrum Frei. Nach einen Kurzen wie heftigen Kampf, in dem es Twilight gelang ihren Freunden zur Flucht zu verhelfen und eine Verfolgung durch Zerstörung der Bahngleise zu verhindern, haben die Umbrum das Kristall-Königreich unterworfen und Sombra nennt sich jetzt Kaiser. Twilight, Cadance sowie Shining Armor wurden gefangen und ihre Magie blockiert. Was Shining betrifft, so Drohn die Umbrum ihn in Stein zu verwandelt wen die Prinzessinnen nicht verraten wo Ihre Freunde hin sind. Aber nach dem Cadance ihnen einen Ort nannte machen sie ihre Drohung war. Als die Reihe an ihnen ist wirft Twilight ein das sie die Versteinerung besser in der Öffentlichkeit machen sollten wo jeder es sehen kann. Das würde aufkeimenden Rebellionen einen mächtigen Dämpfer verpassen. Am besten wäre der Platz wo früher das Kristallherz war und gegen die Umbrum eingesetzt wurde. Rabia gefällt der Vorschlag und ordnet an alle Kristallponys zu versammeln, Womit Twilight und Cadance etwas Zeit gewonnen haben. Als es soweit ist kommt es zu einem Angriff. Twilights Freude Schlagen Zurück und haben Verstärkung aus Ponyville mitgebracht. Um sie zu Räson zu bringen solle Sombra schnell die Prinzessinnen versteinern um alle Hoffnung zu zerstören, Aber da hat Radiant eine Bessere Idee und zückt das Kristallherz. Das Ding das Sombra Wehtat und die Umbrum einsperrte. Radiant erklärt das es auch das Schloss des Gefängnis der Schatten ist, sollange es ganz ist könne die Umbrum weggesperrt werden Aber wen Sombra es Zerbricht währen die Umbrum für immer Frei. Mit diesen Worten wirft Radiant Sombra das Herz zu. Inzwischen finden die Umbrum Antworten auf die Tricks der Ponys. Indessen lässt Sombra sich zeit damit sein Bild im Herz zu betrachten. Da fasst er den Entschluss sein Schicksal Selbst zu bestimmen und setzt das Herz auf seinen Platz. Augenblicklich werden die Umbrum in ihr Gefängnis zurück gezogen und alle Wirkungen ihrer Magie werden aufgehoben. Auch Sombra, der letztlich ein Produkt dieser Magie ist, fängt an sich wieder aufzulösen und nutzt seine letzten Augenblicke um sich bei Radiant zu bedanken, die immer an ihn geglaubt hat und ihr das Versprechen abzunehmen nicht mehr davon zu laufen und immer gutes zu tun. Wenigstens konnte er endlich mal sehen was am Kristalljahrmarkt passiert. Aber jetzt ist es für Sombra den Helden Zeit zu gehen. Doch Radiant lässt ihn nicht fort und fängt seine Essenz ein. Doch ist sie nicht Stark genug um sich der Magie des Kristallherzens zu wieder setzten. Da packen die Prinzessinnen mit an. Zusammen können sie ihn zurück hohlen und in ein vollwertiges gutes Einhorn verwandeln. Sombra weiß nicht was er sagen soll denn weder kann er sich ausreichend bedanken noch entschuldigen. Celestia erklärt das ihm durch die Häutige Rettung Equestrias vergeben sei und er sich eine zweite Chance verdient hat das Pony zu sein das er sein will. Auf ihre Frage wie er diese Chance nutzen will antworte Sombra erst mal selbst jemanden zu vergeben, Prinzessin Amore, die er einst zerschmetterte und ihre Teile verstreute (Siehe: FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1). Wen Radiant ihm hilft die Bruchstücke wieder zusammen zu setzten könnte man sie zurück hohlen. So brechen Sombra und Radiant Hope gemeinsam und Glücklich zur ihrer großen Suche auf. FEINDschaft ist Magie In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1 suchen Twilight und Cadance nach Aufzeichnungen die Sombra vielleicht zurück lies und finden sein Tagebuch. Darin schreibt Sombra wie er einst als Fohlen gefunden wurde im Kristall-Königreich aufwuchs und zum gefürchteten König wurde. Nach dem sie das Tagebuch durch haben beschließen Cadance und Twilight es zu lassen wo es ist und gehen. Dabei beschleicht Cadance das ungute Gefühl als würde Sombra sie Beobachten. Von ihnen unbemerkt, weil sie denken sie hören Geräusche des Schlosses, hüpft Sombras Horn ins Zimmer und sein Geist spricht. Lang lebe der König. Bücher Im Roman Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell wird berichtet, dass Cadance nicht als Alihorn, sondern als Pegasus geboren wurde und den Status einer Prinzessin erst in ihrer Jugend erreichte. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Shining Armor Ihre große Liebe Flurry Heart Ihre Tochter Twilight Sparkle Ehemaliger Schützling jetzt Schwägerin und Schwester ehrenhalber. Galerie Trivia * Bis zur Geburt von Flurry war Cadance das jüngste Pony, dass es zum Alihorn brachte. Navboxen en:Princess Cadance es:Princesa Cadance pl:Księżniczka Cadance ru:Принцесса Каденс Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Alihörner Kategorie:Pegasi Kategorie:Liste aller Ponys Kategorie:Berühmtheiten Kategorie:Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 Kategorie:Kristall-Königreich Kategorie:Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 Kategorie:Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 Kategorie:Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Nebencharaktere